


There's no one there

by nozoelis



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, a little bit spoilerish i guess, i mean no big stuff but just in case, kind of character's study, prompt
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 08:06:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19205302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nozoelis/pseuds/nozoelis
Summary: Eileen ya no reza por las noches porque no queda nadie.





	There's no one there

**Author's Note:**

> eeeeee possssssssssssss huhhhhhhhhhhhh holaaaaaa it's me la magggggg huhhhhhhhh jejeeeeeeeeee
> 
> ahora en serio cuando vi el prompt pensé en eileen y aquí estamos, supongo
> 
> sin corregir

* * *

 

  1. **...there's a difference between having no one because you've chosen it and having no one because everyone has been taken away.**



Eileen ya no reza, hace años que no lo hace. Nunca le terminó de convencer la idea de pedirle a algo superior que les protegiese, pero sus padres se lo inculcaron hasta el punto en el que, si no rezaba, sentía que las bestias entrarían en su casa y acabarían con todos ellos por su culpa. Todavía hay noches -las pocas en las que sueña- donde las pesadillas de una bestia así entrando en su casa la despiertan entre sudores fríos. Entonces, en medio de la oscuridad, solía rezar. Ya no lo hace, la simple idea de pensar en hacerlo le hace hasta reír. Ya no le queda nadie por quien rezar.

Ella ya no caza bestias. En su día lo hizo, como todos. Cada uno tiene sus motivos, o eso piensa ella. Sobrevivir, placer, obligación, llámalo como quieras; el resultado es el mismo. Da igual la razón, al final de la noche todos los cazadores son lo mismo: asesinos que han sobrevivido un día más. Ya no hay cabida para la moral o la religión en un sitio así, la gente solo se mueve por un único pensamiento: lograr ver el amanecer del día siguiente.

Al principio no conseguía contener la bilis en su estómago, vomitando con el olor a sangre y muerte en las calles, pero con el paso de los años ya nada le sorprende. Pasea por las calles en silencio, la poca gente que queda con vida está encerrada en sus casas y no sale a no ser que sea estrictamente necesario. Eileen suspira, preguntándose cómo hubiese sido un Yharnam sin bestias ni sangre milagrosa. Simplemente una ciudad normal. Golpea el cráneo de una bestia muerta tirada en medio de la calle casi con asco.

No, ella ya no caza a esos seres. Ya hay encargados para ello después de todo. ¿Pero hay alguien que cace a aquellos que se han convertido en bestias _humanas_ , que maten por el simple placer de verse empapados en sangre? Ahí es donde ella toma el relevo. Conoce a todos los cazadores que quedan por vida y los tiene vigilados. Sabe que no hay lugar para la clemencia ni la piedad, que no importa si son conocidos o forasteros, si son padres o gente solitaria – el castigo es igual para todos, no hay distinciones. En un mundo así, no existe el perdón.

Ha matado a varios de sus compañeros, amigos incluso, gente querida. Al principio lloraba sus pérdidas, aunque intentase convencerse de que era su deber. Pero ya no llora y se pregunta si siente algo en su interior que no sea un vacío aterrador, pero no encuentra respuesta. Si se centra en su trabajo su existencia es más llevadera, es menos dolorosa. No sabe si alegrarse cuando ve el sol entrando por la ventana un día más.

A veces habla con los que siguen cuerdos. Henryk, Gascoigne y Djura son los que más tiempo llevan con ella. Sonríe cuando piensa en ellos, sintiendo que son lo único que le queda en este sucio lugar apestado de muerte. Entre risas hablan de cosas que les han sucedido, de sus cacerías y de lo que han vivido. En ocasiones, Gascoigne habla de su familia y Eileen no puede evitar sentir una punzada de celos en el pecho. Si las condiciones hubiesen sido otras, hubiese querido formar una familia: encontrar un marido, ser madre, tener una vida normal. Pero no hay cabida para sueños así en su vida, ¿no? Así que se conforma con escuchar a Gascoigne y las anécdotas de su familia. Sabe que, en el fondo, todos sienten celos. Al menos uno de ellos ha podido ser feliz dentro de lo posible.

Día tras día ve como Gascoigne está dejando de ser él mismo, como Henryk sigue un camino similar, como Djura abandona cada vez menos veces viejo Yharnam. No quiere admitirlo, pero sabe que se está quedando sola de nuevo, está perdiendo a aquellos que le importan sin poder hacer nada para detenerlo. Ese es el sino de esa ciudad olvidada por Dios, el de ser testigo de tu propia perdición.

De vuelta a su hogar, no puede evitar pensar siempre si existirá algo después de esta miserable existencia o si están todos condenados al infierno por los pecados que cometieron en antaño, como si su destino ya estuviese escrito desde el día que nacieron. Ojalá que, el día que muera, el rostro de todos aquellos a los que una vez conoció la estén esperando en algún lugar mejor que este.

Cuando regresa ya no se quita las botas, hace tiempo que ha dejado de sentirse en casa. Yharnam ya no alberga vida ninguna.


End file.
